


四季之二 • 九秋海风（灿勋为主，多cp乱炖文学）

by wenV



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenV/pseuds/wenV
Summary: 灿勋为主，多cp乱炖。先看上一篇，再看这一篇，本篇和上一篇有很大的关联性，不然可能不懂。全员恶人系列，我骗你，你骗他，大家骗大家。
Relationships: 朴灿烈/吴世勋, 朴灿烈/边伯贤





	四季之二 • 九秋海风（灿勋为主，多cp乱炖文学）

我们坐在海边，脚掌深陷在沙粒之中，天空中只有几颗星星，却依然亮的刺眼，我甚至看的见你眼里的落寞。

________________________

他脑海内曾经的记忆早就变成了碎片，随着时间的洗涤而软化，然后又一丝一缕的重新粘连在了一起，像糖浆一样黏腻且质地清晰。任时间飞逝，这一切有关爱的记忆，就算在过去不是爱又如何？还不是随着身体的生长而疯狂地在他心里扎根生芽，侵占每一个角落。我甚至能感受到他生长时的疼痛，我关注他的每一个时刻。

他是我最小弟弟。

他对我来说是如此的令我不可割舍，他是我的一部分，缺少了他，我便仿佛不再是我。可是他只爱他的中国哥哥，即使他的哥哥早就不复当初的模样，即使他们再也不可能回到过去，他依然爱他的中国哥哥。我又是什么？我什么都不是，他心里从来都没有一个角落属于我，只有他的中国哥哥，但我不曾为此伤心。

说真的，我不爱他。

他活在回忆里，我无法牵着他的手将他从幻境中带出，相对无言就是他对我最大的拒绝，也是在嘲讽我的懦弱。  
我帮助了金硕珍，让他和金泰亨如愿的在一起；我帮助了田柾国，让朴智旻对金硕珍死心；我也设计让边伯贤离开了金泰亨，但是我甚至不知道我到底在做些什么。  
在没有他的时间里，我的世界是被迷雾笼罩的土地，什么都在，又什么都看不见。

他并不是我的光。

那天我们一起来到了海边，又是相对无言，那时我在望着天空，望着沙滩，望着大海，惟独没有看向他。我记得他在做咖啡，那么的认真，好像世间只有这一件事需要他完成似的，做好后，他还给我尝了尝。

苦，很苦。

我们在那里一直从早晨待到了傍晚，晚上温度开始降低，海风也带来了些许凉意，我将外套披在了他身上，他没有拒绝，也没说同意，我便自顾自的将衣服披在了他的身上。

我们没什么交流。

我们站在夜幕下，身体离得很近，肩膀贴着肩膀，不知过了多久，他转身看向我。我记得很清楚，他的眼睛闪闪发光，他的手指慢慢的碰触我的手掌，直至现在我被他手指划过的地方还残留着那种感觉，感觉是如此的清晰，我记得他手掌的每一个纹路，还有上面细小的绒毛。后来他闭上了眼，我们的距离越来越近，那是我们距离最近的一次。柔软，还是柔软，他的嘴唇覆在了我的嘴唇上，我感受到了那份柔软，带着一丝微凉，还有交缠在一起时的温热呼吸，这一切我都记得十分清晰。我回握着他的手。我们只是短暂的一吻，也只是短暂的牵手。  
他的头靠在我的肩膀上，我们依然没什么言语交流，这一切都静悄悄的发生，也静悄悄的结束。

他从不过问我的任何事情。

为什么不问我？问问我吧，也给我个机会问问你。  
我想如果你问我，也许你会问我是不是喜欢边伯贤，也许你会问我是否喜欢你，也许你会问我是否还惦记着那个加拿大男人，也许……有太多也许，但是你什么都没说，你也什么都不问。  
我们算是青梅竹马吧？但是从一开始就都在喜欢别人，而且都陷入了温柔的陷阱，或许连温柔陷阱都算不上，仅仅是个陷阱，是一个肮脏的泥沼，一旦踏进便深陷其中不能自拔。

我想我真的爱你。

“哥，回去吧。”  
“你在叫我哥的时候，在想着谁？”我没想到我会说出这样一句没头没脑的话，当我意识到我的话有多么的过分时，我已经说出了口。  
“你在看我的时候又在透过我看谁？”  
我也没想到我会被反问，但是一切发生的却又如此地自然。  
“我在看你，我也只在看你。”  
“呵呵，你都和谁说过这句话？”他低声地笑了笑，像是无奈，又像是嘲讽，“回去吧。”  
他牵着我的手，我们离开了大海，离开了海风，离开了缄默不语的尴尬处境，我们也离开了秋天，迎接一片寒冬。

“灿烈哥，你和伯贤哥最近怎么样？很久没看见你们了。”  
“与其关心我们，不如说说你和朴智旻，我对你们倒是很感兴趣。”  
“我们？就那样。金泰亨和珍哥倒是过得挺好，性生活和谐。”  
“你还偷听他们墙角？”  
“是他们动静太大，不是我刻意关注，我才没那种爱好！”  
他有些激动地说着，说的我都笑了。  
……  
“那次朴智旻参与了吧。”  
本来是一片欢快的气氛，在我说完这句话，空气便瞬间凝结了。  
“哥，你喜欢秋天吗？”田柾国并没有回答我的问题，而且突然转移了话题。  
“秋天去海边好像不错。”他自顾自地说着话。  
“你什么意思？”  
“哥，你喜欢鱼塘吗？我不喜欢，鱼塘里太多鱼，就容易管不过来，对吧？哥？”田柾国一直在说着些豪不相关的话。  
“你在看谁呢？你看的不是任何一个人，你看的只是你自己。”  
前面的话我还能勉强当作他的胡言乱语，但是这句话，我不能无视。  
“你都知道些什么？”  
“灿烈哥在问什么？我在说电视剧台词呀！你没看泰亨哥前些日子演的电视剧吗？最近很火，他演男二号，我上面说的是剧里他弟弟对他说的台词，推荐灿烈哥去看看。”  
“哦，对了！灿烈哥，秋天就要过去了，要到冬天了，树叶估计都要落光了。哈哈，我去和志旻吃饭了，不打扰哥了，拜拜。”

“伯贤哥，去海边还真的收获不小。”  
听着对面田柾国说的话，边伯贤觉得自己十分可笑，以为是新的生活，结果不过是假象。  
‘可以，朴灿烈，有你的。'边伯贤泄愤似的握紧了手中的手机。

’你什么时候来韩国？'  
‘下周六。'  
边伯贤看着那人回的消息，嗤笑一声。  
‘你曾经最喜欢的人回来了，你会怎么做？'


End file.
